Many media entertainment systems provide electronic programming guides (EPGs) that allow users to interactively select programs that they are interested in. Systems that employ EPG technology typically display programs organized according to the channel on which the program will be broadcast and the time at which the broadcast will occur. Information identifying a particular program typically includes the program title, and possibly a short description of the program.
Over time, a large amount of descriptive data may be generated that is associated with a particular piece of media content (e.g., a movie). This data may include, for example, reviews of the content by various critics, user recommendations, rating information, and genre classifications. A user may desire to make decisions about which programs to view based on descriptive data associated with programs beyond the short descriptions typically displayed in an EPG.